


We May Be Young, but We're in Love

by ba_lailah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eggpreg, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/pseuds/ba_lailah
Summary: Sugar and Grgg had done everything backwards.
Relationships: eggpregnant human/the doting tentacle monster who knocked them up
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	We May Be Young, but We're in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



Sugar and Grgg had done everything backwards. Most entities met, got to be friends, fell in love, moved in together, made a commitment to each other, and made babies. Sugar and Grgg had moved in together before meeting each other, as their mutual friend Clarion had needed two roommates in a hurry. By the time Clarion moved out (also in a hurry, but that was Clarion for you), they were friends, and then friends with benefits. The one time they ran out of condoms and decided it was probably fine, Sugar ended up housing a cluster of eggs. And somewhere around month three of Grgg bringing them tea and rubbing their back and suggesting baby names and not showing any signs of fleeing and leaving them in the lurch, the two of them realized they were in love and pretty committed to taking care of their eventual hatchlings together.

That left them with four months in which to have a lot of challenging conversations. Grgg had always assumed it would be a stay-at-home parent; Sugar, who had more of a head for numbers, pointed out that they needed both their incomes to make rent, at least if they wanted to stay in their three-bedroom house, which they both quite liked (especially now that Clarion wasn't living in it). Sugar's mother demanded to know what sex the hatchlings would be so she knew whether to give the baby shower a pink or blue theme; Grgg tried twice to explain that its species didn't have sexes and finally lost its temper and threw Sugar's phone out the window. The only thing they could agree on was that Clarion's former room would be a beautiful nursery, and many heated arguments were cooled by paint swatches and Pinterest.

Two things saved them: their sense of humor and their hot tub. Whenever they caught themselves bickering over something totally ridiculous, like which brand of hatchling formula to stock the pantry with, they laughed at themselves and then went for a soak. The hot water seemed to wash away all their ills.

"Oh, baby," Sugar sighed, leaning back against Grgg. "This is worth it, right?"

"Of course it is," Grgg said, gently caressing their swelling belly with two tentacles while handing Sugar a bottle of cold water. Sugar sipped at it, envying Grgg for not sweating or getting dehydrated. Sugar was very aware of their body's lacks and failings these days.

"If we do this again," Sugar said, yawning, "we're getting a surrogate."

"You mean you don't feel like a beatific fertility deity?" Grgg said, running teasing tentacle-tips through their hair. "I'm pretty sure there was an article in _Ovi_ that said that's how you're supposed to feel."

" _Ovi_ can kiss my entire ass," Sugar murmured. "And there's even more of it now than there used to be."

They closed their eyes, relaxing against Grgg's comfortably slimy bulk and feeling it jiggle as Grgg laughed. _Okay, yeah,_ they thought, _this is worth it._


End file.
